


colour my world

by mashikyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, changlix included for a short while, i'm writing this to let the fluff out of me, kinda short chapters, like 500—1000+ words, lower case intended, maybe crack, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashikyu/pseuds/mashikyu
Summary: minho already met his soulmate, jisung didn't.in which you see colours for the first time in your life when you touch your soulmate





	1. ㅇ1 wrong

jisung didn't know what the world looked like with more than just shades of grey and white. maybe that was the reason why his lyrics always seemed to be sad.

but he couldn't handle the sadness that overcame him so often. the blonde simply wanted to be happy. it just wasn't that easy, as he didn't know where the feeling of dullness came from.

taking a walk was something he liked to do, though. he searched inspiration for new songs or sometimes inspiration for a drawing.

the evening he walked around the park was a rather quite one. there weren't many people around, actually only some kids playing by the swings and an old lady standing beneath a tree. jisung found that she looked lost, so he decided to approach her and ask if he could help.

"ah, young man, that would be so nice!", she exclaimed happily "if you could be so kind and give me that pink note there?"

only now did jisung notice, that the tree was full of little notes hanging from its branches.  
he inspected them, trying to find the right one and gave it to the lady.

"that's not the one i meant.", she shaked her head "the one on the left.."

jisung looked again and went to grab another note but he got yelled at by the woman "that's not the right one, too! they're green! can't you see?!" she huffed impatiently and pointed at the note she wanted.

jisung whimpered slightly at her outburst and felt his heart aching at her remark. he quickly grabbed the pink note and gave it to the woman in the long dress and warm boots.

she greeted him and left afterwards.

she probably forgot, after all of her time having a soulmate. jisung told himself and looked at the other note in his hand. ,the heart needs time' said the little piece of paper with a nice handwriting. jisung huffed sadly and sat down, leaning against the tree.

"don't let her words get to you. i bet she didn't think them through correctly.", a melodical voice said to the blonde. he saw worn out shoes appearing in front of him and looked up to see the face of a stranger. said stranger had dark hair that was ruffled through by the wind, kind looking eyes and he wore a nice smile. he had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat since it was already getting colder.

jisung was a little shocked. the boy in front of him was frankly stunning. he snapped out of his thoughts as the stranger realised he wouldn't talk and said something again.

"i know those words can hurt, but i bet you'll find them soon" he smiled encouraging and jisung could only nod. "th-thank you", he stuttered out.

the boys smile only got brighter at the cute boy in front of him and he held out his hand for jisung to shake. "i'm lee minho, can i sit down beside you?"

"y-yes, sure. i'm han jisung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !!  
> the first chapter really isn't a long one, but i promise it'll get better!  
> i hope you enjoyed it, though, and that you'll stay with me and like reading my story.  
> while reading this, i listened to either the sleep or the reading soundtrack playlist on spotify, so yeah, that's the feeling that should be in that story sjshd  
> i'm just writing that to let a bit of the fluff out of me,,,  
> and that's my first ever english book! i wanna improve my english trough writing so,,, uh,, i really hope you can help me a bit here and motivate me hehe  
> and don't be too hard with mistakes bssjsj  
> i also cross-posted this work on wattpad, so don't get confused when you see it there  
> i hope to see you in my next chapter!!


	2. ㅇ2 nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that last chapters notes were so long–

"that's so nice of y-you..", jisung mumbled and stared at his fingers which he fiddled nervously with.

"you're welcome, really. i just know how it feels like to get such remarks. and you shouldn't take it personally, it could've happened to everyone" minho looked down at the younger, feeling the weird urge to hold his constantly moving hands. he couldn't detect why he suddenly felt like that with someone still unknown to him.

"so.. you also didn't f-find your m-mate, yet?", jisung inquired, his curiosity getting the best of him. he cursed himself for stammering so much. 

"uhm.." minho seemed to really think about his next move before continuing:"yeah, i didn't find them yet either."

the younger nodded with a quiet hum, not saying anything at that. 

"why are you stuttering so much, jisung-ssi?", asked minho, he was concerned. "are you cold?"  
he didn't really mind to wait for an answer though –which jisung was glad of, he didn't need to let the boy know he made him nervous– already taking one of jisungs hands in his own and exclaiming "they're freezing! you should put them in your pockets!", but he didn't see the blush that was forming on jisungs cheeks or felt how his heartbeat seemed to increase its speed.

none of them also really noticed that minho didn't let go of the others hand, as they were too deep in their own thoughts, jisungs other hand kept in his pocket by now.

when minho left, jisung felt lonelier than he did before.

after a short while of still sitting on the ground, he decided to listen to minho and head home to warm himself up again. 

he arrived at home, made himself a tea and settled down in his chair to write lyrics. he wrote everything down that came to his mind and found himself finally happy again with what he wrote. 

after more than an hour, he laid his grey pen down again but couldn't take his gaze off it. he stared at the ballpoint pen, at his notebook and everything he found in his room. the almost white walls, which were slightly tattered at a few spots, that his mother had said were a soft green, his bed with a darker shade of grey, though he often changed the sheets to other patterns and shades, and his dark wooden floor. his curtains were light and see-through and the blonde boy made his way to look outside. he could see the park he just visited a while ago in the distance on the right side and the other grey buildings in front of their house. 

jisung couldn't imagine colours.  
what did they look like? what was so amazing about them? everyone failed to describe them. the only fact he knew, was, that they should be really beautiful.  
he never saw colour in his life, so he couldn't even miss it.  
but his curiosity was strong. it made him sick of all the grey, even when he never saw something different and could possibly know what this different looked like. it was a feeling that he couldn't describe in words.


	3. ㅇ3 asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween!!

it was the next day that jisung thought about minho again.  
well, you probably can't say it like that, because he thought about him the day they met as well. a lot. the thoughts didn't really let him sleep.

the boy never thought the way he now thought about minho before.  
he sure knew crushes, because he had them in kindergarten, before he even knew that colours existed, and jisung wasn't dumb. minho could be a little crush to him.

they had parted ways with minhos "i would love to get to know you more, but i have to go home now..".  
taking from it that minho wanted to see jisung again.

jisung didn't know if he would be there again, but he made his way to the park. he didn't expect minho to be there, especially because it was way earlier than the day before, so he took his sketchbook and two graphite pencils with him.

he sat down, his back touching the tree and began sketching what he saw. he first drew a big mushroom that lived near where he sat, then a pinecone on a branch and finally fell into a light sleep without really knowing.

"oh god, jisung", someone quietly said and he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching him. he couldn't decipher them as footstep though. it were noises he only perceived a bit, through him being half asleep.

"jisung-ssi", someone said, touching his shoulders and he slowly began to open his eyes.

minho was crouched down in front of him and caressed his cheek for a few seconds.

"you shouldn't fall asleep outside in this season. in a public park.."

jisung slowly sat up while minho took his sketchbook that had fallen besides jisung, before closing it gently. he sat himself down at the same place instead and laid the book in front of the sleepy boy.

"you're here..", jisung mumbled, the feeling of tiredness not leaving his body.

the brown haired male chuckled softly as jisung leaned his head against his shoulder. the latter wasn't really conscious of his actions, with all the sleep clouding his mind.

"what were you doing here, sleeping?", minho broke the silence, making jisung open his eyes. he almost fell asleep again. jisung had sneaked his arms around minhos arm and basically burried his nose in the others neck, but didn't notice it, again. a quiet you're so cold again leaving minhos mouth.

"i didn't realise when i fell asleep", jisung answered, yawning a little "and i came here to sketch and..", he lost trail of his sentence, never finishing it.

"you should probably go home then and warm up, jisung-ssi.", suggested minho but jisung quickly declined.

"i don't want to. you just arrived.."

it was quiet for a while and jisung slowly came back to the awaken.  
he untangled his arms as he realised in what position he had brought them.

a blush spreading on his ears, he said "i-i am sorry for that. I'm not usually that clingy and i was half asleep, still. y-yeah", he awkwardly scratched his neck. "i mean- w-we're practically strangers, haha." the male moved a bit to the side to bring more space between them.

minho only held the hand of jisung tighter and laughed. "took you a while to realise that." his laugh settled to a sweet smile as he continued "it's okay. i don't mind it, actually. i quite like cuddling with you." he winked and another chuckle left him as jisung looked away in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the spooky halloween cuddling–what


	4. ㅇ4 drained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super boring, but have fun.. i hope you like it!!

jisung doodled around on a page as he zoned out of his teachers speech. his thoughts were occupied with the happenings from his' and minhos last meeting.  
minho often walked around his mind since they met. he actually couldn't find anyone he thought about this much in such a short span of time, apart from his family when something happened to one of them. 

the blondes week was full of school and work and he couldn't find the time to visit the park.  
if minho wanted to see him? he thought about that a lot as well. they hadn't exchanged numbers or anything, because they just simply forgot to.  
minho left before he could even ask.

jisung learned that minho was a few years older than himself and that he already studied dance.  
jisung himself was still in high school.  
the both of them had dropped honorifics as they really took a liking into each other and could consider each other as friends. 

jisung was so happy about that. he really wanted to have minho as his friend.  
actually, he became a little bit upset that they weren't meant to be soulmates. they couldn't be. he would have already seen colours and they would know. 

no matter what jisung imagined, they weren't soulmates. the male even concluded if maybe, colours weren't such a big thing and he already had them but just didn't notice, but now, he was pretty sure that that couldn't be the truth, since he inspected every little thing in his room again. nothing's changed. 

he should just move on and be minhos friend. he would find his soulmate soon enough. 

the young man already felt absolutely drained out when school finished and just wanted to walk home to maybe once forget about his stack of homework and things he needed to revise, get a nice coffee and make some music.

but of course he couldn't get that, and as little addition to all these unlucky things was the rain pouring hardly down from the skies and the fact that he didn't have anything to shield himself from it. 

jisung also wasn't any lucky film character who clichéd got saved from his crush or a random beauty. he was at a point where he didn't even mind if it was the bad character.

jisungs bad. he loved clichés.

the boy sighed and turned around, making his way back to his classroom, where many other students still sat and studied for themselves.  
he decided to also study there, even though he liked his warm and comfy home more than the hard plastic chair and plain desk in his classroom. but maybe it could help him to actually learn and not get distracted by the things rolling around on his table at home.

jisung was one of the last ones to leave the school grounds, as it only stopped raining in the late evening. he managed to do all of his homework but one sheet of geometry which he didn't fully understand.

he put on his face mask and his big coat above his plain uniform and started walking home. but since he was literally starving and knew that his parents wouldn't be at home that day, he stopped by in a convenience shop to eat a pack of ramen.

it was really small but looked comfy in jisungs eyes. through the windows, he could only make out one person behind the cash register.

he walked in, being greeted by the warmth and a mans voice

"good evening, i'm sorry, but we're about to close now.", he said and lifted his head up.

the blonde stopped walking closer halfway, as he heard these words.

"jisung!", the boy behind the counter exclaimed in realisation as jisung pulled his face mask under his chin. 

minho waved him over and inspected him.

"i haven't seen you in a while. you're still in your uniform? and mustn't you freeze? come here, to the heater!!" jisung chuckled and ruffled through the blonde locks that fell onto his eyes.

"i was in school until now. you know.. learning for exams and shit. and I'm good. don't you see my fat coat?"

minho shook his head and sighed "you didn't close your fat coat, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you have the glitch as well? o.o where you see the notes of the first chapter after this tiny note here?


	5. ㅇ5 slurping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aren't my chapter names really creative? it's a longer chapter for today!

jisung shivered as the warmth took over his body, but he wouldn't tell minho about that.

"so... do you want to buy anything? I'd like to go home soon."

he nodded and started looking through the ramen section. he just took the one that looked the most appealing to him and came back to pay. 

"do you want to eat it in here?", minho asked as jisung gave him the pack he chose. "we could eat together and I'll close the shop."

he nodded, smiling. it sounded like a great idea and jisung could have never said no to more time spent with minho.  
minho walked around the counter to take another pack and gave the money for both of them into the cash register.

they cooked their ramen with the prepared boiler and also gave eggs and some other ingredients into it before sitting down together at a round wooden table for two, the chairs making squeaking noises as they pulled them back, and they started eating. satisfied noises left jisungs mouth "ah, i already felt like dying."  
minho only chuckled as answer, "i was craving this."

the atmosphere was pretty comfortable by now. it was dark outside, only the bright lightnings of the city were giving the light and the warm lamp minho turned on inside the shop was dimmed.  
outside the door hung a sign which read "closed", that no one could walk in and disturb them. jisung would say it was quite romantic, even though all he saw was the black outside. nothing was in a too bright white to be unpleasant to his eyes. everything was a nice shade of grey. 

"i didn't know you worked here.", jisung broke the silence.

minho smiled his, as jisung claimed it in his head to be, adorable smile. "well i guess you just never came here before at this time."  
the smaller let his gaze wander over minhos hands, one of them holding his pair of chopsticks as the other one was pressed against the plastic of his ramen container, trying to steal some of the pleasant warmth. he wore a ring made out of silver on his right hand. (jisung wouldn't know it was made of silver by just looking at it. it was just grey like every other thing.) 

" i should definitely change that, don't you think?", said jisung as he looked up again. 

both were happy to have found a place where they could always see each other again. 

the streets were still wet, the asphalt glimmering in the street lights. a cold breeze immediately hit the two boys as they opened the door, minho holding it open for jisung and locking it behind them.  
rain dripped from above, coming together to a puddle. they stayed under the roof of the building.  
jisung let out a breath and tucked his hands into his coat pockets.  
they looked at each other.

"which way are you going?", asked minho. 

jisung motioned his head to the right direction and minho smiled at that. 

"i can walk you home then, if you don't mind." 

jisung smiled brightly. "I'd never mind that." 

so they started walking close to each other, their elbows bumping together from time to time. jisung really felt content in that moment, warmed from the inside as his toes began to freeze in the cold. 

"why is your hair blonde?", questioned the older, breaking the silence. 

"oh", the other ruffled his hair "you mean, because i can't even see colours?" minho nodded at that, his gaze resting on jisung.  
"i dyed it, because... everything is just so grey, i didn't want my hair to be so dark. you know? to lighten my mood or something." minho chuckled at that "i can understand that, totally. but hey, jisung" minho stopped walking, making jisung do the same and he turned to face him.

"what? why did you stop?" the dark haired just grabbed jisungs coat and pulled the zipper to close it.

"why don't you close your coat? it's so cold already" he scolded.

the blonde blushed a little and hoped that the darkness would hide enough of his face that it wouldn't give it away. unfortunately, they were standing underneath a post lamp.

and minho couldn't help but stare at him, as the youngers hair danced in the wind and it beautifully contrasted in the darkness.

"you look like you're shining.", whispered minho as he picked a tiny leaf from one of the boys bright strands, it had just fallen down onto it, going unnoticed by jisung.  
the smaller hid his smile in the collar of his coat. he suddenly didn't feel cold anymore, as blood was rushing to his cheeks and into his ears again. (he told himself that it was because minho closed his coat)  
he let out a shaky breath as minho let go of him and continued walking. 

considering the moment they just had and the kind of uneasiness in the atmosphere it had made around them, the silence should've been quite awkward now, but it really wasn't. it almost immediately changed back to something comfortable as both of the boys couldn't help but feel happy inside. 

"so.. is your hair brown or purple?", asked jisung as he skipped slightly in his step.

"it's brown.", answered the other boy and smiled at the cuteness of the younger. "purple hair isn't natural, why would you guess that?" 

"oh..", jisung smiled, a tad embarrassed, he wasn't the best with colours. "nevermind that then" he looked down and avoided minhos gaze.

the older just laughed and ruffled jisungs hair "it's okay, we always learn and you never even saw the colours before anyway."

"sounds a little like you did though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really grateful to those who give kudos and especially the ones that comment. thank you so much! it motivates me lot. which parts did you like? I'd be so happy if you tell me uwu


	6. ㅇ6 staying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the word counts are alternating, but i hope you don't mind a longer chapter :p

he didn't mean it. minho knew about that. but the young man still felt like he was trapped somewhere in between secrets and lies and he couldn't get that feeling off himself.  
jisung caught minhos short inner conflict by his facial expression. he didn't want to bother him about it.

they didn't talk much anymore, arriving at jisungs apartment door too soon. the boy turned around in front of his home and looked at minho.

"thank you for today and for the food" minho smiled sweetly at it "i really enjoyed that and also your company."

"i did so, too, jisung. let's do it again sometime."

and as they bid goodbye and minho turned his back towards the other, the younger really didn't want to let go, didn't want to be let alone again and let the grey world get all his attention, where his emotions become a mess and he doesn't know what to do with himself, so, he calls after minho.

"can't you stay?"  
you could hear it in his voice, how desperately he wanted the other to be with him, to stay there and cuddle him, make him forget everything that brings him sorrow and pain, keep him from drowning and let everything be okay for a moment longer. his cry wasn't spoken and his plea too quiet, minho walked further away from him.

"minho!!", jisung had to take all of his courage to call for him again.  
"hyung!" minho finally stopped and turned around, waiting patiently as jisung came running towards him, being engulfed in a hug by him.  
the older was a bit shocked but regardless put his own arms around the smaller boy.

"can't you stay for a while?"

he lovingly smiled down at the one in his arms and watched as jisung let go of him. the latter opened his mouth, an apology for hugging him so suddenly already on his lips but minho didn't want to hear any of that, so he quickly talked first "i guess i could make a bit time for that.", sadly canceling his dance training for today in in his mind. 

but for minho, that was worth it when he was the reason for jisung to smile so brightly. "really? are you sure?", he asked, joyfully jumping a bit like the squirrel he is and really, minho couldn't even blame himself anymore for thinking that jisung is purely adorable.

"yip. i am super sure about that." and jisung stared in awe at how minho laughed.

"do you want to drink anything? maybe water?", offered the smaller as minho still took off his boots. he declined politely as jisung walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle for himself.

minho slowly walked into the living room, looking around the house. jisung had a small apartment with few rooms. many green plants stood around in the corners and on shelves and the walls were decorated with few pictures of people and places but he also had at least two light strings in his living room, which he had just switched on.

"your place is really pretty... and i mean rreeally pretty." commented the older as jisung came to sit on the sofa. he thanked him and patted the spot beside him, to let minho sit there with him.

"should we watch a movie?", suggested jisung, minho nodding rapidly "let's watch disney!"  
jisung giggled cutely at that and got up to grab his laptop from his room.

"i like that. disney is the best, anyway." the boys both totally agreed with that.

they ended up watching mulan, one which they both really loved.

somewhere into the movie, minho got an idea and nudged jisung in the side.

"what do you think of pillow forts?"

the other looked at him, confused, and asked: "you mean like with pillows and such?", making minho roll his eyes at him. "yes, like i said, a pillow fort. did you never do that before?" jisung shook his head "that's so sad!" exclaimed minho, with widened eyes. "everyone does that! let's build a pillow fort!"

"what, now?" jisung got really confused, not standing up like minho did "aren't we watching a movie??"

"yes, now, dummy, its for making watching a movie more comfortable." he pulled jisung up and jisung showed him where all of his pillows and blankets were while a blush spread on his cheeks, embarrassed about his little knowledge about pillow forts. it took them a while to complete their fort. they also used some of jisungs light strings to get a cozy atmosphere.

they had to shuffle closer due to less space now. "i don't mind cuddles.", whispered minho. he catched how jisung seemed afraid to get too close to him. the latter smiled slightly and blushed, hoping the blush wouldn't be noticed, as he shuffled even closer and laid his head on minhos chest.

"is that okay?", he whispered back, both having tuned down their volume with the new and more comfortable atmosphere.

the brunette hummed and began to let his fingers swirl through jisungs hair.

"the pillow fort was a great idea.", stated the younger and hit enter to let the movie on his lap continue.

perhaps, they started another movie after mulan, without thinking about the time once and as this one played, jisung dosed off, his right ear pressed against minhos chest.

"jisung..", minho whispered, letting his hand brush trough jisungs blonde strands. he looked down at the other, who didn't care to respond.

"jisungie", he tried again, getting a tiny reaction, a sign that he wasn't fully asleep yet. "i should really get going. it's so late already.", he said and wanted to get up. jisung grabbed the fabric of minhos sweater, trying to hold him in place without moving too much, himself.

"too late..", he mumbled. minho sighed and caressed the youngers arm. "i should go.."  
jisung made a whining noise, opening his eyes a tiny bit and turned his head, so that his left ear was on minhos chest now, looking at the other. "but it's too late. and...", he paused for a short moment "i won't let you go."

minho internally gave in, starting to play with jisungs hair once again. "so you want me to sleep here?" the blonde gave a quiet hum as answer.

"great, now watch the movie." his eyes fell shut again, jisung couldn't care less about the video right now. he shuffled his body a bit around, it was quite uncomfortable, since he just turned his head to minho before, not his whole body. he also didn't want to turn his head back since the laptop's light was too bright for him to rest. and maybe because of different reasons that he wouldn't want to think of right now. he completely snoozed off

minho also was not really concentrating on the movie anymore, he couldn't seem to get his gaze off of the pretty male on top of him.


	7. ㅇ7 helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: bubbley_deer

jisung and minho met more often after this one night. it was so often, that they already identified as good friends. 

"hey, did you sleep well?" 

jisung just came into the small convenience shop in which minho worked. it was early into the day and jisung didn't actually expect minho to be there at that time. he nodded his head yes and politely asked the same question back as he lifted his dark cap from his head, to adjust the hair underneath that had gotten a bit tangled from the cold autumn wind outside.

"i slept quite okay.", told minho. "do you want to buy something?" he pretended to do something on the cash register, just to occupy his hands.

the younger nodded hesitantly and walked to the aisle where the instant noodles were stacked. still hesitant, he grabbed a few of them and a drink to it and went back to minho.

the latter first looked at the items, then back at jisungs face. he had a critical look on his face. "please don't tell me that that's all you're planning on eating as you meals.", he sighed.  
he only got a little "uhh.." in reply and there was an uncomfortable hand on jisungs neck.

"jisung, you know that's not healthy! does someone cook for you?"  
jisung shrugged. 

the older shook his head and made his way into the aisles, dragging the other boy with him.

"here, that salad is just as cheap as one pack of ramen and- oh", he pressed the container into jisungs hands and bent down to take a bread "this bread isn't expensive as well. you can eat more healthy stuff, even when you don't have much money for food left!", he lectured the blonde, that stood there, a little awkward, but also stunned.

minho helped him doing his whole shopping and in the end, he only had one pack of ramen left with him. he felt a bit weird about all of that, but was also thankful to minho. he really had bad eating habits and needed someone to help him out of it, or else he would just end up buying takeout and junk food again.

"are you leaving now?", questioned minho, holding the change out for jisung to take.

the younger made a thinking noise "i was wondering if you're busy today?"

"oh, i have dance practice after my shift, but you could come with me, if you'd like to." minho looked up as jisung took the sales receipt out of his hand "it could be a bit boring though, since you probably would only watch us." he had his head tilted, waiting to know what jisung thought of his idea. 

"no, i'd love to!!", exclaimed jisung with a happy smile "i wanted to see you dancing, ever since i know that it's your passion!" 

"oh, really?" minho cocked his eyebrows teasingly and jisung let out a small laugh of embarrassment. "yeah." 

"that's cute. my shift ends in", he paused and looked at the time on his phone "it ends in ca thirty minutes, i usually walk home then and go to the practice room right afterwards." jisung nodded, having understood.

"you could maybe let the groceries at my house? you should probably pass it on your way back anyway. otherwise, we'll find a way." minho giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am soo sorry for not updating in a while now, i just really didn't get the time to <\3 i would write the reasons down but that would just be too much.. nevertheless i hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. ㅇ8 dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for coming back so late! i didn't have a lot of motivation to write and had plenty of stuff to do on the weekend where i would usually update. but my holiday break started today and the motivation came back so i hope you enjoy the chapter! (it's a bit longer as well)  
> i wish you all the happiest holidays ~

the dance studio was still completely empty when the duo entered it. the floor covered with dust and dirt from muddy shoes, was really in need to be cleaned sometime soon, and a few papers were laying around by the stereo system. minho let his bag fall to the floor and started taking his clothes out. "imma change now, jisung. turn around if you don't wanna see anything.", warned minho, not really caring after all the times he already changed his clothes with other men in a room.

jisung immediately obliged to turn around, blushing when he still could see minhos good built back through the mirror. at least, he thought, minho was turned around as well. 

"can you dance?" minho made his way in front of the mirror that was stretched over 2 of the rooms walls, the other ones being the wall with the door and the backside of the room, when he got done changing 

"i wouldn't say I'm good, but i learned a few things..", answered jisung, who really was hoping that minho didn't want to see him dance. he truly wasn't the best at it.  
jisung learned dancing to a few songs from a good friend. he would always annoy him until jisung agreed to dancing with him, and they learned kpop dances. the thing was that jisung mostly knew girlgroup dances. and though he learned to really love them, he was super embarrassed to dance to it in front of minho. in front of a person he kind of really liked.

"sounds good enough, do you want to learn a bit until the others arrive?" minho looked over his shoulder to the younger as he stretched his arm and jumped a bit.

jisung only shrugged. he was feeling unsure and afraid to get embarrassed.

"I'll only show you a few steps of a dance. it ain't gonna be something heavy." he smiled.

the blonde stepped beside minho and mumbled an okay. 

as minho started showing him steps and he imitated them, he quickly started to wonder what dance they were learning. the older hadn't told him that. some steps, or more likely the whole dance part that they learned, seemed suspicious to him

"is it a dance of a girlgroup?", he asked as the steps got too weird for him. 

the other sent him a sheepish smile through the mirror "it totally is!!" and jisung laughed at his cuteness. 

"you don't mind it, right?" minho didn't even let the blonde answer him, as he also asked another question shortly after. "and why are you so good with those body waves??" he straightened his back "i mean that's totally suspecting. did you dance something like that before?"

jisung actually felt relieved when minho started teaching him a girlgroup dance, because that really was the only thing he had ever danced so nothing too hard for him to do came up to make him struggle (that would be so embarrassing). 

he laughed and nodded his head and minho admired how his cheeks squished adorably once again. "that's literally everything I've ever danced."

minho chuckled as he quirked an eyebrow "quite an interesting dancer huh?" 

"t–that's all my friend ever shows me—", he mumbled. a blush was spreading on his cheeks. 

"hm, i really wondered why you're so good with this. but moving on", minho turned back around to the mirror "let's go over these few steps before the others arrive. ready? 1 and 2, 3—"

after going through it with counts, minho put on the song they were dancing to and showed the whole dance for jisung, to show him where he would be starting with the chorus part they had learned. 

jisung quickly got all blushy again, but also couldn't help but feel impressed how minho softly but sexy danced to red velvets bad boy. 

the blonde clapped his hands when he finished, and made his typical appreciation noises. "ooh~ you're so good at it!", he complimented. his big goofy grin covered the still permanent blush on his cheeks. 

"thank you", breathed minho. "it's your turn now, too" his smile got bigger. 

"we're dancing together, of course", he added rapidly, because jisungs look seemed to ask if he had to do it alone. 

he started the song, once again, giving himself time to walk back, while he was doing slight movements of the dance. they both got ready, in the middle of the room, and danced, when the right part started. dancing again was great to jisung. he might as well consider taking dance lessons. it especially brought fun with minho by his side, who was counting the steps for jisung, so the boy wouldn't get confused, since it was his first time dancing the choreography to the music.

they ended up laughing, when the last bit of their trained part ended. but they did not stop dancing, minho doing the choreography in his own, differenced style and jisung doing whatever came to his mind, because that was his actual nature.  
jisung had messed up a few steps before, that made them giggle and they ended up with weird randomly composed sexy poses.

jisung breathed hard and giggled, minho chuckling along.

"that was amazing", minho said with sparkling eyes and held his hand out, the younger high-fiving him.

"you're really–" another song started from the current playlist and interrupted minhos sentence. the other immediately recognised which song was playing and, with an "oh!", rapidly got in position to dance "dance the night away". minho watched in awe.

jisung was practically radiating his bright, happy energy into the whole dance study, and his smooth, girly moves looked delicate and screamed cuteness. the brunette was awestruck. 

"my friend mostly teaches me twice dances and we always go off.", explained the younger later on, when minho asked how he could dance this choreography as good as he did. a beautiful blush, from both exhaustion and embarrassment laid on both their cheeks.

their time soon got interrupted by more people joining on them, and minhos dance lesson was starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram : @reflexionnari


	9. ㅇ9 watching and walking

"you should bring your foot out a bit further here, changmin", said one of the dance team members, that was still unknown to jisung, to a pretty looking boy. they continued their dance, with the person watching and correcting them and jisung tried watching all of them individually.   
key word, he tried.   
his eyes often found their way back to minho, who gave everything into his motions. he occasionally shot a smile into jisungs direction, when he wasn't too occupied with his passion.  
minhos movements were beautiful and gracious, jisung was mesmerised. dancing looked so easy, when you saw minho doing it.   
when he would send glances at jisung, the boy would often look down or focus on another dancer, to not seem too obvious with his staring.

but minho dancing, would definitely be engraved to his mind for a long time now.

jisung felt like telling the other how he is the most beautiful when one could see his love and passion for something (like, in this case, dancing), and that his movements looked really perfect to jisung, and that his presence shone so much more when he wasn't stuck in his shell of shyness. but of course, he didn't. he felt like that would be too close to flirting and minho could misinterpret it and hate him forever, so, he let it be.

once they finished their practice and minho had taken a quick shower, they left together, to go home.

"don't you ever get tired?", asked jisung as minho didn't seem to be quite drained out from all that energy–taking practice. the latter smiled and answered, that he loved dancing, and that it couldn't tire him for as he loved it. "it takes energy, yes, but its still so fun and i could still go ice-skating or something like that!", he laughed.

"so, do you wanna go ice-skating?"

"what?", minho got confused

"what"

"i mean, we really could go ice-skating!", jisung exclaimed. "isn't that a great random idea of yours?" a large grin appeared on his face.

"uhm, sure, but it's not even winter?"

"we can go into an all-year opened ice rink, dummy."

minho nodded slowly ("god, you're so slow"), as jisung threw his hands into the air in exclamation. 

"but don't you think rollerskating is better? we could just go to a nearby park and ice-skate when it's winter", the brunette suggested. jisung huffed, but agreed in the end with the thought of another "date" in the upcoming winter. minho said it like that and jisung made it to a promise in his head, to take minho ice-skating in the winter.

"the day was so long already.", mumbled the older boy as they arrived in his apartment. he set his stuff down and jisung waddled into the kitchen, to get his stuff.

"you should eat, first." jisung opened the refrigerator to look through it for food. minho came into the kitchen and looked over jisung shoulder.  
"you wanna heat those leftovers up?", the younger asked, tilting his head.

minho agreed with a "yeah, it should be enough for both of us".

jisung took it out, placed it on the kitchen counter and let minho take over it, to do the rest of the job. it was only for the better.   
when the food was done and jisung couldn't continue watching minho like that from one of the chairs, they took the food with them and sat on the grey, little, comfortable couch.

"you look quite tired by now, maybe we should reschedule the roller–skating to another day.", jisung said after he observed minhos state. "no!", minho declined. "i mean.. i would really love to go skating now!"

"no, you should rest." stated the younger "really, you had a long day already and it's getting late. seriously, when did you start working today?" he shook his head, disapprovingly.

"uh, 7 o'clock, maybe?", responded the other, slowly this time, and scratched his neck.   
"see, you should definitely rest! i would suggest a movie as a good compensation." jisung took the dishes and left to clean them.

while he was gone, minho set up a comfortable space and chose a nice film to watch. when jisung came back, together with the chocolate that he found in one of minhos cupboards, he sat down beside minho and let him cuddle closer, popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"what are we watching?", he said muffled through his full mouth. 

"the secret life of walter mitty" minho answered, laying his head on top of jisungs shoulder and pressing the remote to start the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, that movie really is great–
> 
> i hope you guys had a merry christmas!  
> i guess this is my last update this year, i hope i didn't disappoint you >:(  
> happy new year! i hope 2019 will be your best year yet!!


	10. 1ㅇ skating

"are you there yet?", he pressed the phone closer to his ear and continued on walking through the mass of people, holding his skaters close and watching out to not tumble and run into people. 

"i'm at the backside, near the fountain where that red bench is", described the person on the other side of the phone their surroundings

"okay, i should see you soon." jisung talked loudly, that the other could understand him through the mess of background noises. he didn't cancel the call, just to make sure he didn't get lost.  
he finally escaped out of the crowd and entered the park. he looked around, until he saw the fountain and got to see a glimpse of minho.

"oh, you're over there, i can see you now, i'll be there in seconds!" he stopped the call and jogged over to the older male that was sitting there, already putting on his skaters. he looked up with a greeting smile.

"jisungie!", he called and scooted over so that jisung could sit down on the bench beside him.

"did you ever do that before?", asked minho and held out a hand, to help the smaller up. said boy took it grateful and came to stand beside him.

"yeah, but i'm totally not the best."

minho chuckled "well, but no complaints afterwards, it was your idea!"

"uhm, no, it was definitely yours!" and so they started bickering, before they even started to skate. no one really won the discussion in the end, and minho just dragged jisung away from the bench, further into the park.

jisung stumbled after him and as the other let go of his hand, he quickly grabbed it again and held onto it.  
they weren't simply roller skating, no, they were wearing inline skates and that definitely was quite a bit harder to do. jisung held onto minho for dear life and minho shot him a shocked glance before laughing.

jisung glared at him (but actually failed shortly after, because minhos smile was way too adorable for him to not smile as well) "hey, it's not funny! not everyone can inline skate on their..." he searched his memories "what was it... second time ever doing it?!" and pouted 

"haha, okay okay, i won't say anything. my lips are sealed." minho made the motion of locking his mouth with a key and throwing it away afterwards. they looked at each other and giggled. the older intertwined their hands in a more comfortable way, held them up so they were in front of their faves and nodded at them, so they started to skate.   
jisung didn't fully get the hang of it, but they could move forward steadily after some time. at a point, jisung wanted to actually try skating without holding a hand, and minho got some time to skate a few rounds all alone, doing a few cool moves here and there, just to set people around them— or... more likely jisung— in awe. 

"h—hey there" a girl suddenly appeared beside jisung and greeted him. she didn't have skaters on, but carried an really old school looking skateboard with her. she was a bit smaller than the boy and had a bright blonde, curly bob haircut. she looked really pretty. 

"uh, hey.", jisung greeted her back and bowed a little. 

"i was wondering what your name is? just because.. y—you look pretty handsome and i wanted to introduce myself.."

"why thank you. im han jisung, and you?" jisung wasn't really impressed by her, since he still had a way more good looking person with him, but he didn't want to be rude in any way. 

"I'm li dai", she smiled sweetly "you're not alone here, am i right? i don't want to disturb you.. so, uhm.." jisung almost knew what was going to come next "can i have your number? we could maybe meet up some other time!", dai suggested and jisung pondered his options. he nodded in the end and dai brought out her phone for him, to put in his number.   
he punched his number in and as he gave the phone back, their fingers brushed and the petite girl looked up, shock in her eyes. 

"y—you— i— i can see colours!" she chocked out and almost let her phone drop to the ground as she clasped her hand over her mouth. 

jisung stared at her.

"so that's the blue sky! like your... coat.." she pointed at the sky and lastly at him. 

nothing had happened to him, and their clearly wasn't a change in his vision. he got super confused. did a mistake occur? he tried touching her again, to test if the little brushing of hands wasn't enough for his body to react.

he backed away, turned around and fled. stumbling through the park, looking out if he maybe would find minho in between all the people.

it couldn't be. the girl couldn't be his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu did he just find his real soulmate??  
> i'll let you go into the new year like this~~  
> happy new year yeet!!!   
> are you excited? because I'm not, i don't like new year's eve tbh skdjf  
> please leave a comment :)   
> instagram: reflexionnari   
> if you want to scream at me^^


	11. 11 confused

he stumbled through the park, almost slipping in his inline skates at a few times.  
what just had happened, messed with his mind and he couldn't think straight anymore.

suddenly, he ran into a body and fell down onto his knees. he sucked in a breath of pain, pressing his eyes closed.

"oh my god, jisung!", the one he just ran into screamed out. luckily for both, it was minho. he immediately got down into a crouch and asked if jisung was okay.

minho held an ice cream in his right hand. he originally had another one in his left hand, but let the whole thing fell down when the two boys collided with each other.

jisung opened his eyes, trying not to concentrate on the pain in his knee anymore and calmed down slowly. he nodded and sat down on his butt, in a more comfortable position.

"what happened, sung?"

jisung looked around them, they were  sitting in the middle of the park, a few people were bypassing and darting looks at them. 

"i'll tell you, but maybe not.. here", he said. the older understood and nodded, helping jisung up.

tears welled up in jisungs eyes as he put weight on his knee. he couldn't control and hold them back even if he tried hardly to do so, because everything that had happened in this very moment got too much for him and he started crying quietly.

"oh no, should i carry you?", minho asked, seeing if he could help him, thinking it was just the pain that got to jisung. 

"no, it's not that. it's just... everything", the young boy cried. 

"let's settle at that tree over there", suggested minho, "and you can tell me everything, yeah?" and jisung agreed 

they sat down, jisung leaning against the tree and minho sitting by his side, his body fully turned to jisung.

"i brought ice cream for you, do you want it?" he held it into jisungs direction, but the younger just shrugged and then made up his mind to shake his head no, so minho himself started eating it slowly.

"so who or what shall i fight for you?",  minho questioned jokingly, to lift the mood a little. jisung wiped his sleeve against his nose, sniffed and smiled warmly at minho before avoiding the question with his own. 

"where were you?"

"i thought i would get us ice-cream" minho answered with a little pout. 

jisung smiled a little at the olders cute expression and  then decided to retell what had happened.  
"there was this girl that asked for my number and i gave it to her, but when our hands brushed, she exclaimed that i was her soulmate!" jisung conveyed. 

"but isn't that good?" minho was confused, not understanding what jisung wanted to say. 

"no, it's not", jisung cried out "i still can't see colours and i even touched her again, just to make sure of it! i am so confused– can people have one–sided soulmates? or what the heck is going on!", he let out all of his frustration and a few more tears rolled down his cheeks. he hated to be so vulnerable, especially in public, but he couldn't hold it back. but luckily, he felt protected and comfortable around minho. 

said boy had stopped eating his ice-cream, he was shocked to say the least. he didn't expect to hear such a story. 

"oh..", he mumbled and stared off into space, before saying anything. 

he then suddenly got an idea "did she say something else? like something that could prove that she saw colours?" 

jisung had to think a bit before he remembered

he made a thinking noise "uhm, she pointed at the blue sky and said that it had the same colour as my coat." 

minho looked at him in shock, trying to form coherent sentences, but he kept quiet in the end, and stared at him in questioning thoughts, frowning deeply. 

"jisungie... she's not your soulmate.", minho murmured after a while. 

"how would you know?" the younger looked at him, sceptic clear in his eyes. 

"i have to tell you something", minho stated a bit hesitant. 

"i can see colours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are relieved now, hehe // thank you for reading my story and giving it some love!  
> your kudos mean a lot to me and I'd love some comments for sure~ just tell me if you like it, please! i currently need the motivation, oof...


	12. 12 confessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another type of confession

"you what"

"i'm so sorry, i lied to you.", minho quickly continued "i said that i didn't find my soulmate yet, but... i actually did." 

jisung’s heart broke as minho spoke his words and more tears welled up in his eyes. "w—why would you not tell me about it?", he sobbed.  
the boy was extremely embarrassed about himself by now. embarrassed that he cried again and all the time and he thought that he could slap himself for that.

who would ever even slightly like a crybaby like him? 

he seemingly started to cry at every little thing in the moment and even when minho couldn't be sure what the real reason for the boy's hurt was, he surely wouldn't think jisung attractive in any way when he was behaving like that. jisung was almost one hundred percent sure of it for that matter. 

"j–jisung", stuttered minho. shock was plastered on his face. did he break their trust so much by not telling him about it? or what was the reason for the tears that fell down from jisungs eyes and the sobs that left the now really small looking, cowering boy.

“i'm so sorry! please don't cry”, he wailed, his shocked expression changing to hurt — or was it pity? 

“i didn't tell you, or anyone, about it, because it hurts me too!” 

the younger looked up, confused and a little bit interested.  
“why would it hurt you? shouldn't you be happy about it?”

minho sighed “that's the thing.”, he said “to keep the long story short: they're dead”  

jisung let out a soft and breathy “oh”. he turned his gaze away from minho, to the ground, before looking up again, into his eyes. 

“I'm sorry… i didn't know” was all he said. 

minho was silent for a few seconds, but then he nodded before telling jisung more. 

“its okay. i met them only a few weeks prior the accident. we went on only one date together, but then they were on their way home from europe— they were visiting some friends—, when their plane crashed and..”, minho's heart hurt, when he thought about his supposedly other half being dead. “yeah”, he finished with a sigh. 

“and you weren't in a relationship?”

“never was.” 

“I'm sorry to hear that… it must be really bad to lose your soulmate.”, the blonde said before apologising again “i'm also sorry for crying so much, i, it's just—”, he gave an embarrassed laugh when he remembered the reason for his crying and waved it off. 

minho gave a soft smile “it's okay, really. i didn't even have the time to get too attached.” he made up it up as a reason for jisung, so he wouldn't feel so bad, but the other knew, that it was harder than that. the soulmate bond you had, made it incredibly easy for you to get attached, to feel the need to be near them and the need to get to know them better. 

sometimes, jisung felt like he had it too. the bond with minho, that made him so interested in the older male and that made him fall in love with everything that minho had, from the way he held his ice-cream in his hands to how his eyes always had little beautiful sparks in them and how he cracked weird jokes and screamed around with jisung, like they were the only ones in the world.  
jisung had always felt great with minho around. he felt like they knew each other for years, when they have met each other almost a month ago, only. 

later on, minho told jisung why the girl couldn't be his soulmate and jisung might have gotten a bit furious, but he was glad that he now knew what was wrong. 

“why would she do that?? is she really thAT desperate to date someone that she's trying to trick me into it?!”, he rambled, clearly upset. minho shrugged his shoulders and agreed that it was fucked up and really not what one should do and that there were probably more people like that out there. 

“better stay away from her, when you see her again.”, he recommended. 

jisung groaned painfully when he remembered something 

“she's got my number.”

he put his head in his hands and his frown frown deepened as he was staring at the ice-cream that was still held in minho's hand. 

“then tell her that you don't want her contact, when she texts you.”

they continued on talking there, under the tree, leaning against the tree trunk and discreetly trying to stare into each others eyes. the purpose why they'd gone there in the first place was halfway forgotten. jisung even got the ice-cream mid—talk. minho must've noticed him eyeing it from time to time, so he offered it to him, even though he already ate half of it (it had gotten way too cold for him anyway. it was autumn!) jisung gladly took it with a shy smile and a cute chuckle, that made giving it away one hundred times more worth it to minho. 

when they got home, jisungs tears had dried and almost frozen on his cold cheeks and warm smiles replaced the sad frowns. 

they stayed for a while at jisungs place and cuddled, knowing that both of them needed it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✏ you commented so much under my last chapter my heart is filled with your love I'm so thankful💕💖♥️💗💓💞 its motivating like craazyy


	13. 13 thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler chapter but enjoy!

since jisung knew about minho's soulmate, he didn't know where to put his feelings. he couldn't quite decide if he was sad or happy or if it was even anything similar to it, so he decided to get some time off to think about it. 

he sat down in a cozy café for students at a booth for one person only. he brought his notebook with him for emergency purposes and to look more like someone that actually had a reason to be at the café. he sipped his caramel flavoured latte macchiato before setting it down again. he warmed his hands on it as he stared down at the warm and foamy drink. 

pretending that it wasn't already all he had done before, he finally let his thoughts roam around and drift to minho. 

when minho had a soulmate, it meant that he could see colours. but his soulmate was dead.  
jisung thought about how the other boy felt now. if he often felt lonely? empty? maybe the both of them were more similar than jisung thought sometimes. 

the older jisung had gotten, the sadder he had become.  
he was a very happy kid. he always managed to make his parents smile and they could make him into a fit of giggles in the span of seconds. back then, he didn't care about colours. not that he didn't care about them at all, but the shades of grey just didn't make him sad, like they did now. he also didn't have a lot interest in love in his past. his only worry would be to find friends, but that wasn't so hard for him, since he was so outgoing. 

when he grew older, the feeling of dullness set in and life got lonelier for him. what obviously didn't make it better was when he moved out to live alone.  
his life felt kind of blurry. the memories he made, felt like they didn't even happen.  
when something exciting happened, the feeling was there already and it was as if his mind didn't really follow his body to the places and events he went to.  
even when the most exciting and interesting situations occurred, he could not really be happy with his life or enjoy the happy moments in a retrospect. maybe everyone felt like this, he didn't know. it was just so obvious to him and it really made his life even lonelier. 

maybe, just maybe, minho would understand it. it absolutely couldn't be pleasing to know, that you could've had a soulmate, but the soulmate wasn't there anymore, for you to love them. 

jisung felt really sorry for minho's loss.  
on another note, jisung could not hold the inner question back, if he himself would have a chance with minho now.  
he felt selfish and dumb to even think about it.  hell, he didn't even meet his own soulmate yet, which must still be outside, in the world, somewhere!  
even when jisung would get the chance to date minho, he would probably end up hurting the boy. and jisung would never want to hurt him, so he dropped the thought and promised himself to not think about it again. 

instead, he looked down at his drink, contemplating what colours the ash grey substance might have. no one told him the colour of it, but he guessed that it might be brown, just like the coffee his father liked to drink, since it was similar to it from its taste.

his phone vibrated beside his cup, lighting up with a new message. jisung curiously picked it up and unlocked it, looking at the message. 

an unknown number had texted him. 

unknown:  
hey jisung!! it's li dai! :D

jisung read it out in a whisper. he furiously punched in an answer, with widened eyes. 

Jisung😍😍:  
Hello

before he could type out his next message, a new one from her side already arrived. 

Unknown:  
do you want to go grab a coffee with me? or meet somewhere else?  
you know, get to know your soulmate and stuff ;) 

jisung expression was sour and he immediately shook his head disapprovingly, but without really noticing it himself. 

Jisung😍😍:  
I am sorry, but please don't bother me. I know that you are NOT my soulmate and i would be pleased if you just drop it and never try to fool someone else again.

her answer took a while and jisung could already imagine her shocked, sour or maybe even disappointed facial expression. 

Unknown: god, you're so unfriendly. wouldn't even want to date you tbh. :) 

“well then…”, whispered jisung. he already had enough of her and didn't want to care about it anymore, so he blocked her and deleted the number, before setting his phone down again with a sigh. 

he wrote the thoughts that really troubled him down in his notebook, maybe wrote some of his sentences in a lyrical form and then left to go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it was pretty boring and yes, i made jisungs contact name extra cringy because that's what li dai has him saved as don't add me 😔🤙  
> im going on my first concert tomorrow!! alec benjamin.. im soso excited i love him! 💚💚💚 also i don't know how to right align


	14. 14

jisung had enough of it.

the last tuesday morning, he was woken up by the uncontrollable buzzing of his phone that was laying on his nightstand. it was around 5. in the morning and he just couldn't imagine who would be up so early to blow up his phone. he was a bit pissed, because that really wasn't the sleep he imagined to have. he had to do his homework until late into the night, and that already stole enough of his precious sleep. he groggily grabbed it (after putting on his spectacles) and checked his messenger, since it still could've been an alerting situation. but it was just felix, his best friend, spamming his chat with now 13 messages.

 

gotta fleelix

sung

sung

jisung

han jisung

this is it han

sungbro this ain't it felix

gotta fleelix

OMg yOuRE AWaKE

sungbro

i know that's your fault

gotta fleelix

but sung this code red!!!

omg it really is lMAo

or is it code pink ahahsh

sungbro

oh god what do u want because

i definitely want sleep

gotta fleelix but u kno what pink

is such a cUTE color!!

sungbro

…. really what do you want like,

my dream was really cute as well

gotta fleelix jISUNG IT

FVKCIN HAOOEND

I RAN INTO HIM AND HE'S SO cuTE!!

i have the cutest person in existence as my soulmate

i dare to even say: uwu

 

jisung read his best friend's messages with big eyes. unconsciously, he rubbed them to read the messages again.

 

gotta fleelix

ahhh did u fall asleep on

me mate >:(

how can u just fall asleep while im

tellin u such exciting news!

sungbro

no no no i didn't fall asleep but did you really just meet your soulmate???

gotta fleelix

oMG yES i did!!!

meet at the café??

sungbro

sure!! I'll be there in… uh idk tbh since I'm still in bed. let's say 40

gotta fleelix

mmmm see u then omg hurry

up tho so i can spill the tea 🍵🐸

 

of course, jisung had been super excited for his friend and wanted to know more about the boys encounter with his soulmate and everything he could possibly get to know about it.

so, he went to the café, way too early in the morning ; bought a coffee he didn't even like just so he would stay awake, and sat down beside his giddy australian friend.

“i never knew waking up so early would pay off!”, felix exclaimed excitedly.

he then told the older (older by one day, their birthdays were literally one day apart) about how he met the mysterious soulmate and what he knew about them and how awesome it was to see colours.

jisung got to know that the boy was named changbin and he was a year older than the both guys. he was super adorable in felix's eyes, but still had something quite dark about him. it didn't make sense to jisung, but he continued on listening anyway.

 

“he wore this super adorable”, he emphasised the word adorable strongly, “pink sweater with dungarees on top and i think it looked GREAT together and on him. but how does he have fashion sense like this, when he couldn't even see colours? does that even make sense?”, he rambled.

suddenly, felix held his breath and took in jisung appearance “by the way, your shirt is red and your jeans are blue with this weird”, he paused to take in the rifled stripes on jisungs pants, “...something. this doesn't really go well.” jisung groaned “you can literally only now see this for an hour or something, why are you already doing this to me?”, he cried and felix snickered.

“anyway, back to changbin”, said felix “so, as i do it on some days, i went to go jogging and shopping—” jisung couldn't hold himself back to interrupt “don't you have a desire to sleep sometimes?” felix send him a glare for disturbing his “how i met my cute soulmate”—talk and didn't care to answer his question “don't you want to hear the story?” jisung motioned for him to just go on. “okay and i ran into him in the little convenience store.”, he stared at jisung “it was super cliché, don't judge it.”

the older took a sip of his coffee and tried to concentrate and not fall asleep. “uhm… so i crashed my shopping cart into him,” jisung frowned and quirked an eyebrow. felix rapidly continued telling his story, waving his hands in the air “he came around a corner and i didn't see him!! no one got hurt, and of course i immediately apologised for it!”

“uh, okay— go on then”

“then i mighthavetouchedhimbecausehe’scute” jisung blinked a few times, trying to wrap his mind around what felix had just spilled way too fast for him to understand in the morning and he ended up asking felix to repeat himself. and so he did exactly that, with a sigh and his neck got a bit red, his ears as well.

“so you just latched out your hand and touched his?” felix sighed, thinking that his friend was being extremely slow today “yes. why would i not do that? he's absolutely handsome and if i wouldn't have done that, we might never see each other again!”, he said, but knew exactly that that wouldn't be the case and the soulmates would meet again after some time. that was just how the system had to work, so that no one would end up alone. “there was absolutely nothing to lose!”, he emphasised, “you just have to think smartly about it.” and jisung had to agree with it in the end.

 

“does hyunjin already know about it?”, jisung inquired about their other best friend.

the younger rolled his eyes “no, that boy has to study for a test this morning.”

“ah, poor jinnie.”

 

the two of them soon left for school (jisung had to go home, pick up his bag and change into his uniform before they could go) and went into their respective classes.

when the bell rang for lunch, and jisung finally had time to free his head with his friends, he walked into the cafeteria to meet them. he sat down at a table with food brought along, all alone, since the other two hadn't arrived yet.

after a few minutes, they came stalking towards him together, their bags over their shoulders. felix was talking excitingly again. hyunjin slumped his bag onto one of the chairs opposite of jisung and sat down beside it, so felix had to sit beside jisung.

“how was your test?”, asked jisung, after greeting the two of them.

“t’was okay, i learned all night for it”, hyunjin groaned and buried his face in his palms.

 

“well, you should obviously start revising earlier”, the australian said, full of sass, as he laid his phone down beside his tray of food.

 

lee felix was a cute and fluffy-looking half-australian. he was 17 years old, just like his two friends, and had a good sense for fashion. he could even pull off their ugly looking school uniform (felix had already begun talking about its funny combination of colours.) with his soft blonde hair, that showed bits of his forehead, because it was parted in the middle. smaller and bigger freckles adorned his face and soft features and he overall resumed a ray of sunshine so much, that it had even become his nickname that was going around school.

 

hwang hyunjin was the tallest of the three and also the most famous. he was loved for his breathtaking looks, and girls and boys alike were swooning over him.

his very kind hearted nature only added to that and his laugh could make everyone smile in an instant.

 

felix had already begun retelling his collision with his soulmate again.

jisung couldn't help but zoom out as he lazily ate his pasta.

 

the whole day went on like this and then the next day… the whole week… felix always had something to tell. on thursday, felix told them that he'd meet changbin after school, and that changbin would fetch him from the front gates.

the boys arrived at the meeting point together and after a few minutes of waiting, felix perked up and  ran towards a hooded figure, coming their way. the two stalked towards them soon after, while talking. changbin was wearing a thick, black coat. a soft smile was playing on his lips as he looked at felix, lovingly.

 

before the two of them left for their date, he introduced himself to hyunjin and jisung. he seemed to be really nice and jisung was happy for felix, and that the boy was so acceptable of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey,  
> this chapter is especially long, because i didn't update for quite a while.  
> my not–really–excuse is, that i'm really missing out on kpop, wattpad and all that right now because I'm currently obsessed with harry potter... i'm in that phase.  
> it feels kinda like i'll be quitting kpop someday soon honestly  
> i really don't want to abandon this story tho!
> 
> so please, if you do like my story then tell me, because i need all the motivation i can get ugh

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!  
> the first chapter really isn't a long one, but i promise it'll get better!  
> i hope you enjoyed it, though, and that you'll stay with me and like reading my story.  
> while reading this, i listened to either the sleep or the reading soundtrack playlist on spotify, so yeah, that's the feeling that should be in that story sjshd  
> i'm just writing that to let a bit of the fluff out of me,,,  
> and that's my first ever english book! i wanna improve my english trough writing so,,, uh,, i really hope you can help me a bit here and motivate me hehe  
> and don't be too hard with mistakes bssjsj  
> i also cross-posted this work on wattpad, so don't get confused when you see it there  
> i hope to see you in my next chapter!!


End file.
